


Temporary

by amuk



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Community: 31_days, Family, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't think this peace, this comfortable atmosphere will last much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 7.Tired of things that break (E.E.Cummings)

It’s his turn to cook—it nearly always is because he doesn’t fully trust her and the pot. Even though she’s already shown that’s she’s more than capable of creating a meal.

 

The evening has already set in, the pavement awash in pale pink and orange, as they head back with the groceries. Suou is walking beside him, silently in step. She does that a lot these days, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes and decreasing the gap between their arms.

 

It’s almost foolish of her to try to do this subtly—he’s a master of distance, of the void between places and people. These are things he’s needed to know to survive, in the late night and early morning when missions were easiest carried out.

 

She’s almost humming under her breath again as they turn the corner, or maybe she’s just mumbling under her breath now. The hate that used to appear so easily before has all but vanished.

 

Time, not him, should be called the Black Reaper.

 

They’re at the front door when July opens it, almost expectantly (and dolls aren’t supposed to be like this, aren’t supposed to feel, but Yin did and Yin does and he almost wishes that weren’t true).

 

(Almost wishes it could still be.)

 

“July!” Suou greets him, she always does, and he gives a mere nod. Child-like fingers take the bags from his hands and the two disappear into the kitchen.

 

This is a make-shift family at best, temporary and unstable. It won’t be long before something comes and breaks it, whether it is a contractor or the truth or another alcohol bottle.

 

That doesn’t stop him from relaxing, slightly, at the sound of chopping vegetables and clanging pots.


End file.
